Chain
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Karena selamanya Zhoumi tak akan lepas dari rantai yang bernama Choi Siwon. AU. Siwon x Zhoumi x Henry. DP ATTENTION inside.


Title: Chain

Couple: SiwonxZhoumi (Wonmi), a bit Wonry/zhoury/henmi

Warn: Don't like, don't read! Double Penetration!

1st attempt writing this couple! Crack!

Incest. Hardcore. Sadistic!Siwon. Broken!Zhoumi slutty!Henry

Kalau sudah terbiasa dengan cerita saya, pasti bisa menebak alurnya ;)

Inspired from Asianfanfics (sorry, I kind of forget the title ._.)

Summary: Karena Zhoumi tahu bahwa selamanya dia akan terikat dengan rantai yang bernama Choi Siwon.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak gelap dan namja itu berusaha untuk meraih sesuatu agar kegelapan itu lenyap daripada dirinya. Tangannya yang terjulur ke depan tiba-tiba saja tertangkap oleh sebuah tangan lain membuat dia mendadak kaku. Perlahan ruangan itu mulai sedikit terang, memang masih gelap, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk dapat melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya. Seorang namja yang memiliki paras yang mirip dengannya.

Seulas senyuman (atau seringaian) terpasang di wajah namja yang menahan tangannya membentuk kedua lesung pipi di wajah namja itu. Dia meneguk ludah, tahu bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang baik terutama ketika lehernya perlahan disentuh oleh tangan namja itu yang kosong.

"He – hentikan," bisiknya dengan parau, namun itu malah membuat seringaian pada wajah namja itu semakin berkembang.

Sesak dirasakan oleh dirinya saat tangan namja itu menekan lehernya dengan kuat membuat dia tak bisa bernafas. Tangannya mencoba untuk meronta agar bisa dilepaskan, namun usahanya nihil karena pasokan oksigen yang berkurang membuat tubuhnya menjadi lemah.

Kelopak mata itu terpejam dan saat iris mata itu perlahan terbuka, pemilik mata itu mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya yang sempit, yang sederhana. Helaan nafas tak teratur terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Dia meletakkan dahinya ke atas telapak tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Demi apapun, mimpi itu semakin terasa nyata.

"Tenang, Zhoumi, itu hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi," gumamnya bagaikan sebuah mantera. Hanya saja, entah kenapa, dia seperti takut bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi. Biar bagaimanapun dia sudah tidak ingin kembali, kembali ke rumah yang selalu mengurungnya.

.

.

Chain

by eL-ch4n

09.07.2012

A special fic dedicated to my seme **Park Hyo Ra/Fernando/clavanilla **or whoever she wants to call her name ;)

.

.

"...si...permisi?"

Zhoumi tersentak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia menoleh ke belakang melihat sebarisan orang yang mengantri di belakangnya. Dia kemudian teringat bahwa dia sedang membeli keperluan bulanannya. Segera dia meminta maaf dan membayar semua belanjaannya. Kedua tangannya menenteng plastik putih yang berisi semua keperluannya untuk bulan itu.

Semenjak keluar dari rumah yang mengekangnya, Zhoumi berusaha untuk _stay low_. Bukan karena dia ingin menjadi anak yang berhemat (itu salah satunya, tapi bukan yang terpenting), melainkan karena dia ingin kabur dari _orang itu_. Sebisa mungkin dia pergi ke tempat yang tak akan mungkin bisa diraih oleh orang itu. Bahkan dia sampai rela untuk tinggal di dalam rumah yang lebih bisa dinyatakan sebagai gubuk tua dan tak layak untuk ditempati hanya untuk bersembunyi dari keadaan luar.

Hanya sesekali seperti saat ini, dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk membeli bahan makanan selama sebulan atau lebih. Hidupnya selalu seperti itu, tapi menurutnya jauh lebih baik daripada harus berada dalam kurungan penjara yang selalu mengikatnya.

"Gege!" Kepalanya terangkat ke atas saat ada yang memanggilnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum lembut saat melihat seorang namja yang memiliki pipi tembem seperti mochi berdiri di depan apartemennya. Namja itu terlihat begitu antusias saat melihat Zhoumi sampai melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Dia adalah salah satu alasan juga kenapa Zhoumi ingin hidup sendiri. "Henry," ujarnya lembut.

Namja bernama Henry itu memajukan bibirnya sehingga wajahnya tampak terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Zhoumi. Henry segera membantu Zhoumi dengan mengambil satu kantong plastik putih dan memutar kenop pintu kamar mereka. Ya, Zhoumi dan Henry memang tinggal satu tempat, namun berbeda kamar. Hal ini, menurut Zhoumi, untuk menahan dirinya dari hasrat yang tak bisa dia kendalikan.

"Yah, gege lupa membeli kecap!" seru Henry saat mengeluarkan barang belanjaan Zhoumi. Namja yang lebih tinggi itu mencoba untuk memeriksa lagi dan benar, tidak ada botol yang bertuliskan kecap di antara barang belanjaan Zhoumi tadi. Dengan nafas yang berat, Zhoumi hanya bisa berkata, "Sudahlah, kita beli besok saja, ne? Sudah terlampau malam untuk keluar lagi."

Sebenarnya Zhoumi hanya merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan Henry di dalam apartemennya saat di malam hari seperti ini. Dia selalu mengatur agar keluar di saat sore hari, saat orang-orang sudah terlalu sibuk untuk pulang ke rumah dan tak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Zhoumi sudah memperkirakan semuanya agar tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Lagipula, hampir setiap sore, supermarket selalu ramai, jadi tidak mungkin kalau dirinya bisa dikenali begitu saja bukan?

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Zhoumi menarik nafas panjang dan setuju untuk keluar dan membeli kecap. Dia sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus melakukan hal ini, tetapi cintanya terhadap Henry sudah terlampau besar. Ah, Henry.

Mendengar nama itu selalu berhasil membuat hati Zhoumi berdesir tenang. Di keluarganya yang menuntut prestasi, Zhoumi akhirnya bisa menemukan tempatnya pada Henry. Sebelumnya dia hanya menjadi _bayang-bayang_ saja, tetapi dengan Henry, dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tak tahan dengan perlakuan di dalam keluarganya, Zhoumi memutuskan untuk lari dan kabur. Dia tak berharap Henry akan ikut serta, namun saat dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen namja itu, dia sungguh tidak menduga bahwa Henry bersedia membuang segalanya demi dirinya.

.

.

Setelah membeli kecap dari tempat yang berbeda, Zhoumi segera berlari menuju apartemennya. Dia selalu pergi ke tempat yang berbeda agar tak ada yang mengenalinya. Berjalan di antara gang kecil membuat dia menjadi paranoid, berpikir bahwa bagaimana jika tiba-tiba _dia_ muncul di hadapannya.

_Tenang Zhoumi, itu hanya mimpi_, ucapnya di dalam hatinya.

Benar, dia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Dia sudah mengambil tabungannya di _bank_ dan menggunakannya dengan hati-hati. Untuk tambahan uang, dia bekerja sebagai penerjemah yang tidak memerlukan untuk bertemu muka dengan sang pemberi naskah. Setidaknya dengan pekerjaan ini, dia bisa menghidupi dirinya dan Henry.

Entah kenapa semenjak berjalan pulang ke apartemennya, dia mendapatkan firasat yang tidak enak, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan menantinya. Mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam bagai sebuah pertanda. Dia kemudian menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya sekali lagi.

Prang.

Begitu daun pintu terbuka, genggamannya terhadap plastik berisi botol kecap tadi terlepas dari tangannya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi pecahan kaca. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan lantainya yang kotor atau banyak serpihan kaca di sekitar kakinya. Apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini lebih membuatnya terkejut.

Henry dan seorang namja yang tak asing di mata Zhoumi tengah BERCIUMAN! Bibir mereka saling bertautan dan Henry juga terlihat menikmati ciuman mereka. Apa-apaan ini? Mungkinkah semua ini hanyalah kebohongan belaka dan dirinya hanyalah orang naif yang mudah tertipu oleh kepolosan yang ditunjukkan Henry?

"Akhirnya pulang juga," bisik Henry saat ciuman itu terlepas. Zhoumi sedikit terkejut, suara Henry terkesan berat dan tampak lebih mengerikan, berbeda dengan suara Henry yang selama ini terdengar kekanak-kanakan. "Cukup lama juga."

"Apa-apaan ini?" desis Zhoumi dengan nada tak senang. Dia masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya, seolah kakinya telah tertempel di atas lantai tersebut.

Tangan namja itu kemudian melingkar di perut mungil Henry. Karena namja asing itu memiliki badan yang lebih tinggi dari Henry, dia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di sela leher Henry dan kemudian menghisapnya. Melihat hal itu membuat kedua tangan Zhoumi mengepal karena kesal.

Semenjak kehadiran namja itu, semua yang dimiliki Zhoumi telah direngut olehnya. Tempatnya di keluarga, kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, dan sekarang juga Zhoumi? Ataukah ini tak lebih dari sandiwara mereka? "Jadi selama ini aku hanya dipermainkan?" tanya Zhoumi dengan raut wajah penuh amarah.

Henry mendesah karena perlakuan namja itu yang tengah menghisap lehernya membuat Zhoumi merasa semakin kesal karena dirinya diabaikan.

Pergi. Keluar.

Dia sudah memerintahkan kakinya untuk bergerak, tetapi entah kenapa tatapan namja yang melihat ke arahnya dengan tajam seolah menahan dirinya.

Tidak. Kau harus bergerak Zhoumi sebelum kau kembali terjerat dalam iblis yang mengambil wujud seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kemari." Suara itu tenang dan tak ada paksaan di dalamnya, namun Zhoumi tahu lebih baik daripada itu. Dia meneguk ludah dan memutuskan untuk diam. Sementara Henry? Sekarang gilirannya yang memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat di wajah namja itu. "Zhoumi."

Badan Zhoumi bergetar bagaikan ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Ada rasa rindu yang muncul, namun kemudian dia tahu racun yang akan ditawarkan oleh suara tersebut. Zhoumi memutuskan untuk tak bergerak, tahu bahwa pada akhirnya semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan kehendak namja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tetapi, Zhoumi ingin memberikan sebuah perlawanan karena dengan begitu dia bisa mempertahakan eksistensinya.

Lalu, bisakah dia? Terutama ketika namja itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya dengan tatapan seolah ingin menerkam Zhoumi saat ini juga?

.

.

Saat namja itu mulai mengurangi jarak di antara mereka, kaki Zhoumi akhirnya bisa digerakkanya, sayang dia kalah cepat dengan reflek namja itu. Dalam sekejap saja, dia sudah berhasil ditarik untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ingin keluar, namun Henry sudah berada di belakang dan menutup pintu. Sebuah senyum yang dulu membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan namja berpipi mochi itu sekarang tampak mengerikan.

"Kau mau ke mana, Mimi?" tanya namja yang sudah menarik dirinya ke dalam dekapan hangat.

Zhoumi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk mengabaikan indera penciumannya yang menangkan parfum mahal yang dikenakan namja itu. "_Lawan, kau harus melawannya!"_ pikir Zhoumi di dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana 6 bulan kebebasan yang telah kuberikan, hmm? Apakah kau menikmatinya?" Kedua pupil Zhoumi membesar, tak percaya bahwa selama ini semua usahanya sia-sia. Melihat reaksi Zhoumi, namja itu tertawa dengan sinis. Dia membelai pipi kiri Zhoumi dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Sentuhan lembut itu membuat tenaga Zhoumi seolah menghilang seketika.

Plak.

Tiba-tiba saja Zhoumi menampar namja itu. Entah karena amarah atau sekedar menunjukkan sebuah usaha untuk melawan. Namja tampan bertubuh kekar di hadapannya hanya memegang pipi yang ditampar Zhoumi tadi dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang memperlihatkan dua lesung pipi.

Gulp.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa saat ini Zhoumi sangat gugup, takut mungkin saat melihat namja itu menatapnya dengan tajam. "_Well_, sepertinya _our slut likes to play it rough, eh_?"

Kaki panjang Zhoumi membawanya mundur beberapa langkah hanya untuk bertubrukan dengan badan mungil Henry. Dia melirik untuk menatap namja yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada sendu. Henry tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi membuat Zhoumi hanya bisa menebak kalau selama ini Henry dan namja yang ada di hadapannya sudah bekerja sama sejak 6 bulan lalu, sejak dia kabur dari rumah itu.

Pada akhirnya, Zhoumi tak bisa lepas dari rantai yang akan membawanya kembali pada seorang Choi Siwon.

Brug.

Badan Zhoumi yang notabenenya lebih ramping daripada badan milik namja yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon ditarik hingga tubuhnya kembali masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat milik Siwon. Tak sempat bereaksi, bibirnya sudah dilumat oleh milik Siwon. "Urgh," erangnya saat ciuman itu sudah mulai menuntut.

Zhoumi gemetar saat merasakan lidah Henry mencicipi tengkuk lehernya. Dalam sekejap semua tenaganya hilang seketika. Ingin melawan, tapi tahu semua tak ada gunanya. Saat lidah mereka bertautan, Zhoumi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengigit lidah Siwon membuat namja itu mengerang kesakitan. Memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, Zhoumi segera berlari menuju ke dalam kamarnya, tempat dia menyimpan senjatanya, atau setidaknya dia bisa menggunakan telepon untuk menghubungi Hankyung.

Sialnya, Zhoumi tidak memperkirakan bahwa pintu kamarnya terkunci. Dia berkutat untuk membukanya. Rasa tergesa-gesa membuat dia tak bisa menemukan kunci yang tepat. "Untuk apa buru-buru, ge?" tanya Henry dengan nada manja yang terdengar bagai bisikan maut di telinga Zhoumi.

Dia menoleh ke belakang dan merasakan badannya didorong hingga menabrak pintu kamarnya. Sungguh dia tak menduga, Henry yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya itu ternyata mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini.

"Bawa dia ke sofa, Henry," ujar Siwon dengan nada datar. Zhoumi yang sudah mengenal lama dengan namja itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan tahu bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan pelajarannya.

Henry mengangguk dan kemudian menarik kerah Zhoumi kemudian menghempaskan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke atas sofa. Zhoumi yang duduk di atas sofa tampak bagaikan mangsa yang sudah siap diterkam oleh kedua predator di hadapannya. Melawan Henry mungkin bukan hal yang susah, tapi kalau berhadapan dengan Siwon apalagi melihat adanya kilat amarah di mata namja itu, Zhoumi tahu bahwa membangkang bukanlah hal yang tepat jika ingin tetap selamat.

"Urgh," erang Zhoumi saat rambutnya dijambak dengan kasar oleh Siwon sehingga kepalanya sedikit terangkat. Dia menatap dalam mata Siwon yang seolah ingin menghabisinya saat itu juga.

"Cih, sepertinya _kitten_-ku mulai memberontak, eh?" ejek Siwon sembari menepuk pipi kanan Zhoumi dengan tangan kirinya yang senggang. Tak mengizinkan Zhoumi untuk membalas dirinya, Siwon kembali melumat bibir Zhoumi dengan kasar. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Zhoumi hingga namja yang terduduk di sofa itu bisa merasakan asin dari darahnya yang mengalir.

Henry juga tidak tinggal diam, dia mengambil posisi untuk menuju ke samping Zhoumi dan mulai menjilati tubuh namja itu seperti seekor kucing. Zhoumi hanya bisa meronta agar dia masih bisa mempertahankan harga dirinya yang sudah hancur. Tapi dia tahu bahwa kekuatannya tak seberapa dengan kekuatan namja yang sudah menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Dalam sekejap saja, tubuh atas Zhoumi sudah tak memakai apapun. Desahan nista keluar dari mulutnya saat lidah Henry dan Siwon bermain di atas kedua _nipple_-nya. Ini salah dan sudah seharusnya dia melawan, tapi pikiran dan tubuhnya bertolak belakang membuat dia hanya bisa menikmati perlakuan itu dalam kesesakan.

Celananya mulai terasa sesak dan dia tahu bahwa Siwon menyadari hal itu karena dia melihat sebuah seringaian yang terpasang di wajah namja itu. "_Well,_ sepertinya kau cukup bersenang-senang, eh?" goda Siwon. Tangan kanannya sekali lagi menjambak rambut Zhoumi dan menarik kepala namja hingga Zhoumi berlutut di atas lantai dengan kepalanya berada di selangkangan Siwon.

"_Suck it_!" perintah Siwon. "_Use your mouth!_" tegur Siwon sekali lagi.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Zhoumi menggigit resleting Siwon dan menariknya, menggunakan giginya untuk melepaskan celana Siwon hingga sekarang di hadapannya tampak kejantanan Siwon yang ukurannya lebih besar dari rata-rata. Lain Zhoumi, lain Henry. Saat Zhoumi dengan gemetar memasukkan milik Siwon ke dalam mulutnya untuk dikulum, Henry sedang sibuk melayani mulut Siwon dan membiarkan namja itu untuk menjelajahi setiap inci dari tubuh mungilnya.

Hanya suara kecipak saliva dan suara 'slurp' dari Zhoumi yang memenuhi ruangan. Sesekali Henry mendesah saat lidah Siwon menjilati lehernya dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di sana, tapi tidak memberikan tanda. Gerakan Siwon kemudian terhenti saat dia merasakan kuluman Zhoumi semakin melambat.

"_Faster, bitch!" _Dia mendesak miliknya masuk ke dalam mulut Zhoumi hingga namja itu tersedak. Tak ingin membuat Siwon marah, Zhoumi akhirnya mempercepat kulumannya. Kedua tangannya mencoba menyentuh bagian yang tak bisa diraih oleh mulutnya. "Aish!" gerutu Siwon. Dia kembali menjambak rambut Zhoumi dan mendorong namja itu ke atas sofa. "Begitu saja tidak bisa, cih, kau memang tak berguna!" desis Siwon.

Zhoumi tak bergerak, baginya semua hinaan Siwon sudah tak ada artinya. Harga dirinya sudah hancur dan hidupnya sudah tak berarti lagi. Dia membiarkan Siwon membuka celananya hingga sekarang tubuhnya polos tak bercela, berlawanan dengan Henry dan Siwon yang masih lengkap dengan atribut mereka. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon terhadap dirinya, namja itu akan melakukan penetrasi terhadap dindingnya yang ketat dan dia tahu bahwa jika dia meronta, semuanya akan terasa lebih sakit.

Dibiarkannya Siwon memutar dirinya sehingga kedua tangannya bertumpu pada sandaran sofa. Pantatnya sedikit mengangkang memperlihatkan _hole pink_-nya yang berdenyut di depan Siwon. "Arhhh," desahnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi kejantanannya.

Henry sedang bekerja di antara selangkangan Zhoumi, berlutut di antara jarak yang terbentuk karena badan Zhoumi yang terangkat. Dia menjilat, mengulum, memberi gigitan kecil pada milik Zhoumi membuat namja yang bertubuh polos itu mendesah dalam kenikmatan, mengabaikan akal sehat yang mengatakan bahwa kenikmatan yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah sebuah dosa.

"ARGHHHH!" Teriakan itu kemudian terlontar dari mulut Zhoumi saat sesuatu menembus dindingnya yang ketat secara paksa. Cairan bening perlahan mengumpul di pelupuk matanya, membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur. Cengkramannya terhadap sandaran sofa semakin keras. Gigitannya terhadap bagian bawah bibirnya juga terlalu kuat sampai dia bisa merasakan asin dan asam dari darahnya sendiri. Nafasnya tidak teratur, iris matanya membesar menahan perih yang menyerang dirinya.

Perlahan dia menutup matanya, mencoba untuk merasakan nikmat yang diberikan oleh lidah Henry daripada sakit yang dideritanya pada bagian bawahnya. Begitu sakit dan perih seolah tubuhnya terbagi dua begitu saja.

Siwon melihat pemandangan di hadapannya begitu indah. Sosok Zhoumi yang rapuh terlihat mengagumkan di matanya, sebuah karya seni yang tiada duanya. Hati nuraninya sudah tertutup oleh nafsu yang menguasainya. Bahkan dia tak peduli dengan cairan merah yang mengalir keluar dari dinding Zhoumi membuat miliknya lebih mudah masuk karena cairan itu digunakannya sebagai pelumas. Dia sedikit menunduk dan mengiggit punggung Zhoumi yang penuh dengan luka, luka yang dia tahu adalah berasal dari dirinya. Luka bekas cambukan sebagai hukuman atas perbuatan Zhoumi pada dirinya. Dia menggigit bekas cambukan tersebut mendatangkan erangan kesakitan dari Zhoumi.

"Ahh..._so tight..._" racau Siwon setelah puas memberikan tanda pada punggung putih Zhoumi. Dia terus melakukan gerakan _in _dan _out_ pada rektum Zhoumi tak peduli meskipun dia tak bisa memberikan kenikmatan bagi namja itu. Baginya yang terpenting adalah kepuasan hasratnya. "Henry, _come_," perintahnya kepada Henry yang masih setia mengulum milik Zhoumi yang tampaknya mulai membesar.

Erangan kecewa keluar dari mulut Zhoumi saat orgasmenya tertahan. Henry mengangguk dengan patuh dan menuju ke arah Siwon meninggalkan Zhoumi. Sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Siwon, maka dia membuka resletingnya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang juga sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum. "_Enter him_," tegur Siwon kepada Henry. Sejenak ada keraguan yang terpancar di mata Henry terutama saat melihat tubuh Zhoumi yang begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya. Dia tak tahu apakah namja itu bisa tampak lebih hancur lagi saat dirinya memasuki namja ini. "Henry," ujar Siwon dengan nada datar, namun menyeramkan.

Sedikit gugup, akhirnya Henry mengangguk. Dia mengocok miliknya untuk memberikan friksi agar miliknya sedikit menegang. Dia memosisikan dirinya di samping Siwon dengan kejantannya tepat di depan dinding Zhoumi yang sudah terisi penuh. "_Now_." Begitu Siwon menyuruhnya, dia langsung melakukan penetrasi terhadap dinding Zhoumi.

Hangat. Ketat. Nikmat.

Tiga rasa itu yang berkutat di dalam pikirannya saat dia menembus dinding Zhoumi. Friksi yang dirasakannya saat bergesekan dengan rektum Zhoumi dan kejantanan Siwon membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang tiada duanya. Bagaikan sebuah candu, Henry kemudian ikut melakukan gerakan maju mundur terhadap _hole_ ketat Zhoumi.

Siwon menyeringai melihat Henry yang bergerak sesuai dengan temponya sehingga mempermudah semuanya. "Ahhh..." Desahan nikmat akhirnya keluar dari bibir Zhoumi saat salah satu dari kedua namja yang memasukinya menumbuk sebuah titik sensitif yang membuatnya terasa nikmat. Di saat yang sama pula, dia langsung mengeluarkan cairan putihnya dan mengotori sofa tersebut.

"_What a slut_, setelah prostatmu tertekan dan kau bisa keluar begitu saja? Tubuhmu memang tak lebih dari tubuh seorang pelacur," desis Siwon. "Jilat! Bersihkan ulahmu!" perintah Siwon.

Dengan tangan dan tubuh yang gemetar, Zhoumi melepaskan cengkramannya. Kepalanya menunduk terhadap dudukan sofa yang terdapat cairan putihnya. Pantatnya dia tunggingkan ke atas agar mempermudah dirinya. Henry menghentikan gerakannya, namun sulit terutama saat Siwon seperti kerasukan untuk menumbuk dinding Zhoumi secara paksa.

Zhoumi hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah. Dua perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu ditambah dengan rasa tak layak yang bercampur jadi satu. Lidahnya dia julurkan dan perlahan menjilati cairan orgasmenya sendiri. Memang tidak akan bisa sampai bersih, tapi setidaknya secara kasat mata, cairan itu sudah tidak terlihat.

Dua namja yang masih setia melakukan penetrasi itu kembali memulai aksinya membiarkan Zhoumi yang sudah meletakkan kepalanya di atas dudukan sofa dan menahan desahannya. Zhoumi bisa merasakan bahwa keduanya akan keluar sebentar lagi karena dindingnya semakin sempit dan cairan yang terasa licin itu sudah mulai berkurang. Tanda bahwa darahnya juga sudah mulai mengering.

Tepat saat kedua namja itu mengeluarkan orgasmenya, Zhoumi sudah kehilangan tenaga dan dia kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya, membiarkan kegelapan membawanya pada alam mimpi. Dia hanya berharap bahwa seandainya dia terbangun dari semuanya, ini tak lebih dari mimpi buruk belaka.

Deru nafas yang tak teratur menggema di ruangan. Siwon menarik kepala Henry dan kemudian mencium namja itu tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari dinding Zhoumi. Keduanya menatap penuh arti sebelum akhirnya perlahan kejantanan keduanya keluar dari rektum Zhoumi yang sudah dihiasi dengan cairan kering berwarna merah.

.

.

"Kau kejam juga, eh?" ujar Henry yang sudah merapikan kembali bajunya. Selama kegiatan intim tadi, dia memang tidak membuka bajunya, tapi bukan berarti bajunya tidak berantakan. Saat ini Siwon dan dirinya berada di ruang makan dengan Siwon tengah meneguk cangkir kopinya.

Zhoumi? Namja itu pingsan dan Siwon memutuskan untuk membawanya ke dalam kamar yang terkunci tadi dengan kunci di kantong celana Zhoumi yang tergeletak. Tak ingin membangunkan namja itu, Siwon hanya menyelimutinya dan mengatur agar suhu ruangan tidak terlalu dingin atau panas.

"Aku tak mengerti," gumam Siwon dengan pura-pura.

Henry hanya menghela nafas dan memasukkan semua bahan makanannya dan Zhoumi untuk sebulan. "Dia _hyung -_mu, hyung kandungmu, jika perlu kutambahkan."

"Dan dia namjachingumu," sela Siwon.

"_Well_, tapi rasa cintaku terhadapnya tak lebih besar daripada yang kau rasakan terhadapnya," papar Henry yang masih membelakangi Siwon.

Hening melanda mereka saat Siwon memutuskan untuk menatap cangkirnya yang berisi cokelat hangat. "Aku tak mencintainya," ujar Siwon dengan datar. "Lebih kepada obsesi bahwa dia adalah milikku semenjak lahir."

"Obsesi yang gila," kekeh Henry.

"Tapi dirimu lebih gila. Mana ada orang yang mau berbagi kekasihnya dengan orang lain terutama orang itu adalah dongsaeng dari kekasihnya sendiri," balas Siwon dengan sarkasme.

Henry hanya tertawa. "Ya gila, tapi kegilaan itu membuat kita tetap hidup, bukan begitu, Siwon?" tanyanya sembari berbalik badan dan menghadap Siwon. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajahnya, senyuman penuh arti.

Siwon tak menjawab, tetapi membalas dengan senyuman yang lain, seolah ada sebuah pesan tersembunyi yang sedang dibicarakan keduanya.

Ironisnya tak ada yang menanyakan perasaan dari yang bersangkutan. Zhoumi yang tengah tertidur sendirian di kamarnya dengan selimut yang menjadi penghangatnya mengeluarkan setetes cairan bening yang membasahi pipinya dengan perlahan.

Tak ada yang tahu, sebenarnya siapa yang mengikat siapa.

Apakah benar bahwa Zhoumi terikat rantai bernama Choi Siwon?

Atau sebenarnya justru Zhoumilah yang merantai Siwon dan juga Henry?

Tak ada yang tahu. Kegilaan yang membawanya pada sebuah kejadiaan yang tak bisa terlukiskan.

Dan semuanya akan kembali berputar ke awal, mengulang sebuah melodi yang sama.

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N:

FF ini special dedicated for my seme **Fernando** XD Maaf fernando, maria sudah terlampau lupa sama namamu ==" untung saja ultahmu masih ingat u.u

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida. Happy Birthday. Otanjoubi Omedetto Gozaimasu.

Maaf kalau tak bisa jadi uke yang baik untukmu :'( tapi I'll try my best

Oke chingudeul, bagaimana oneshot ini? Kalau mau bilang feelny gak dapat gwenchana kok, emang entah kenapa karena sudah 'karatan' gara2 ujian, saya sampai lupa cara merangkai kata =="

Dan sekedar info bagi yang minta password sama saya, bukannya saya pelit, tapi sumpah, saya tidak bisa membaca email kalian.

Di review kalian cuma ada tulisan:

"Thor saya mau passwordny tolong kirim ke

terima kasih"

Bagian emailnya kosong. jadi silakan cari saya di twitter atau facebook saya ya untuk minta password. Linknya ada di profile saya (:

.

ATTENTION

Oke, saya mau mengajak beberapa author untuk bergabung dalam wp yang baru dibuat. Wp itu akan jadi sebagai index bagi para author yang sudah punya wp sendiri. Maksudnya adalah mempermudah agar readers tidak perlu membuka wp author satu per satu pada tempat terpisah. Karena jujur, saya sebagai readers juga kerepotan. Jika anda bersedia, silakan cari saya. WP masih dipoles, tapi kalau author mau bergabung sudah bisa

Jadi selain forum, saya juga rencana untuk wp supaya semua bisa ikut bergabung. Thanks a lot.

Kalau mau bertanya, silakan PM saya.

Last, review? ;)

_Verzeihen


End file.
